


Dreams of the Future

by AngieO131



Series: Amicitia Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AmicitiaWeek2018, Canonical Character Death, FFXV, M/M, Shield tattoo, WoR FFXV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Iris gets a Shield tattoo.





	Dreams of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



> [Iris tattoo inspiration](https://www.askideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/Black-Ink-Owl-Tattoo-On-Left-Half-Sleeve-By-Shawn-Hebrank.jpg)

The only warning that Gladio had was the sound of steps and then the silence that followed as Iris jumped the back of the couch and landed square on his abdomin, knocking the air from his lungs. Coughing slightly, he shoved at her playfully, being careful of using his left arm too much. "Brat. Your boney knee nearly broke skin."

Iris rolled her eyes, giggling softly as she laid in the space that he provided between the cushions and his body. "Yeah, okay. My knee took out the future Shield of Noctis Lucis Caelum. I'll be sure to include that on all of my resumes in the future."

Gladio grinned, ruffling her hair and tickling her side as she squealed. "You do that, but I'll deny it all."

Pouting, Iris stuck her tongue out of him before nudging his left arm. With a cocked eyebrow, he squashed the urge to move his arm or hiss as the fresh tattoo throbbed with residual tenderness. It was likely nearly time to apply more cream to loosen the skin back up before it scabbed too tightly. "Now is trying to hurt your big brother the way to go? Surely you wouldn't think messing up my tattoo would make me more likely to agree to your resume claims."

Iris shrugged and squirmed closer, lifting the edge of the bandage slightly to look under at the ink carved into his skin. She could feel the heat of the healing skin against her fingertips even without actually touching the skin. "Does it hurt much?"

Shrugging his right shoulder, Gladio gave a soft hmm of thought. "It's tender and if you were to actually hit it, it'd likely hurt. Mostly it's just kinda annoying right now. It'll hurt like hell later when I take a shower, though."

Iris let the bandage slide back into place as she crossed her arms below his chest and rested her chin on her hands. "I can't wait to start mine."

Laughing gently, Gladio brushed her hair with his hand to get the mess from his earlier ruffling straightened before pushing the hair behind her ears. The tradition of the bird tattoo was for the male line and usually only given to the ones that became a Shield. Gladio never would have dared to say such a thing to Iris. He could see the stars in her eyes, and one thing he never wished to do was crush his sisters hopes and dreams. "Oh yeah? You'll be the first female Amicitia to receive the tattoo- will you still get the same tattoo or are you thinking of starting one of your own for the female descendants?"

Iris's grin shone like a million suns as she wriggled excitedly. "I was actually thinking! Your tattoos are all so boring, the same black tattoo of the same bird. I want to stick with the bird idea because I want it to stay the same style of symbolize, but I want colour. I'm thinking of a bird that is less predatory looking and more feminine because that's the power of a female Shield- the power behind the mask, right? So I was thinking a barn owl with maybe something else to add life to the tattoo so that it's not just the bird. Maybe like a barn owl on a flowering tree with a night sky in the background. I don't think I want it to take up as much of my back and both shoulders. maybe just have the owl on one shoulder with the tree flowing down to the forearm and the night sky and tree flowing back onto the shoulderblad, but stopping by my spine?"

Chuckling, Gladio grinned. "You've given this quite a bit of thought, haven't you?"

Iris blushed, lowering her eyes. "A bit. I really want to be a Shield, Gladio."

Nodding, Gladio pulled his sister up to where she was curling on his chest and stomach, stroking her back. "I think you'll get there. You can do anything that you want so long as you work hard, no matter who has or hasn't done it before."

Iris sighed gently, closing her eyes and nodding. Even with everyone else telling her that the Shield's were a male occupation in the Amicitia family, Gladio had always encouraged her. In fact, he'd been the one to teach her a Suplex. "I'm going to try really hard. You'll help me, right?"

Gladio chuckled, nodding. "Of course, I will."

********

So many years had passed since Gladio had stood under the sign of a tattoo parlour that he couldn't do anything but stare as he waited. His journey had began with receiving his tattoo, and over the years, the war, the pain and the laughter, here he stood afterwards, waiting on his sister to arrive before entering.

With the end of the war, the lose of Noctis, and the beginning of a new Dawn, a new crown had been elected. It was stil hard to think about even after years had passed. Gladio was no longer a Shield to the Crown, but the Amicitia line had continued to fulfill their duty, Iris working her way up through the years. The new crown was a woman no older that Noctis had been at the end and when asked, she had gladly accepted Iris as her Shield. 

So here he stood, waiting patiently. Hearing steps rushing towards him, he turned, smiling widely just before she jumped into his arms. "Gladdy!"

Chuckling, Gladio ruffled her hair as he had when they were younger, her eyes gleaming with pride. "Of course. I told you I'd help you and being here for your first appointment is my reward. I'm so pround of you."

Grinning in return, Iris peeked up from under his hand. "Where's Prom and Ignis?"

Gladio shrugged slightly, releasing her head from his grip. "Prom's at home. I think Ignis is there as well, though he did mention needing to work late so he may not quite be there yet. I figured this was a journey for just us. Amicitia tradition and all."

Nodding, Iris wrapping her arm around his. "Then let's kick some ass."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on my main [@UtopianTravesty](http://www.utopiantravesty.tumblr.com) or on my writing blog [@angie-writes](http://www.angie-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
